


The Monster Under My Bed

by Withawolfishgrin



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4691294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Withawolfishgrin/pseuds/Withawolfishgrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a child, Maddelin had been afraid of the ‘monster under her bed’, but as time went by, she'd grown out of it.</p><p>When she's faced with a real life monster, she's of course shocked to find they're real, but when it turns out to only be a baby, she decides to take care of it and ends up with a new best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Monster Under My Bed

**Author's Note:**

> This is still kind of a work in progress, so I'll edit/finish it when I can be bothered.

As a child, Maddelin had been afraid of the ‘monster under her bed’ story her father told her.

Obviously, as an adult, she’d grown out of that fear, though she did ponder it from time to time.

Recently; she had moved into an apartment complex in the city, hoping to find a job in illustrative advertisement., though for the time being she worked at a local grocery store to support her until one of her applications got through.

So far, it was going pretty well though: she’d unpacked fairly quickly, she had applications sent out to a few advertisement companies and she’d received a response from a handful of them and was awaiting their approval, her job paid enough to pay the bills and fill her fridge and cupboards with the basics.

Safe to say she was pretty comfortable. But, there was just one thing.

It hadn’t happened for the first two or three nights, but during the week and a bit she’d been there afterwards, she’d been woken up in the middle of night by the sound of scratching. From under her bed.

At first, she’d assumed it was rats or something and had promptly checked for any holes in the wall or cracks in the ceiling during the day.  
Nothing.  
She was puzzled, and thought maybe her downstairs neighbours were making the noise, so she had inquired the next day (the night filled with more scratching), but they were an old couple and had stated they were definitely asleep during those hours.

For the rest of the week and over, she had pondered and theorised what could be making such a racket in the middle of the night, and by now she was pretty sick and tired of being awoken by it, so she decided to take matters into her own hands.

 

That night, she stayed awake, sitting with her knees to her chest in the corner furthest from her bed in her room. She had bided her time by playing on her phone until about 11:55 PM. That was when she started keeping an eye out for whatever was scratching under her bed.

Five minutes later, she heard it; the scratching faintly and rhythmically sounding from under her bed.

From her corner, she could see a small, silhouetted figure, pulling it’s front appendages back and forth against the floorboard closest to the upper right corner of the bed (it had moved, she’d noted, because the sound was from around the middle at the top of the bed last she remembered).

She decided to crawl over and try to catch it, and it didn’t notice her most of the way, but her knee struck a board, and whatever it was turned to looked at her with piercing acid green eyes, before scampering off and out of the room. She tried to stand and run after it, but after searching the whole apartment, she couldn’t find anything

After that ordeal, she decided to set a trap by her bed, before going to bed again.

She carries out her daily routine (she napped for a few hours when she got home from work) before going to bed at a sort of later time (10:30 PM). Sure enough, when midnight came around, she was awoken by about three seconds of scratching before a small squeaky yelp was heard followed by more squeals.

She rolled off of her bed and turned the light on, before making her way over to her bed. Kneeling down, she takes a first proper look at the thing causing so much noise, and is surprised by what she sees.

In her small rope trap she’d made with the help of a tutorial on the internet and rope from the weird supplies her mother had packed her before she left, was a small, furry creature, looking almost as if it were a mix between a mole and a badger, it was kind of cute. She rushes out of her room to find something to contain it in, and low and behold, amongst her mother’s strange supplies was a cat carrier (It was actually what held the objects within the small box that held solely her mother’s things). She goes back to the small creature, holding the carrier under the trap, before undoing the rope and letting it drop in and closing it. What was it?

After some delving into the internet, all she could concur was that it seemed to be a mix of a mole and a badger. Nothing told her what it really could be, and she felt a bit distraught. 

What was she going to do with this thing? Would she have to take care of it? What did it eat? Did this thing need in terms of environment or habitat? She decided her best bet was to experiment with fruits and veggies and meats and other various foods. This was going to be a strange process…

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: I'm not going to be finishing this work. I've lost any and all inspiration I had for it. Sorry if anyone was hoping for more.


End file.
